


【录声】枪

by woqing



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woqing/pseuds/woqing
Summary: 本文是以G1动画《汽车人》那一集的录声世纪大战为背景写成的。依旧是打打拆拆，有不少暴力描写；双方受伤，声波内部伤更严重一些。某些play以及脑洞可能会让人无法接受。【总之，慎入！慎入！】





	【录声】枪

凌晨的城市边缘，昏暗夜店里只有头顶闪烁着多彩颜色的球状闪光灯，反射着周围零零碎碎仅够勉强辨识物体的微弱柔光；地板上留有着四处散落的玻璃碎片，正震颤着等候光线的照料。室内粘稠空气混杂着墙壁上巨大音箱里传出的震耳欲聋、富有动感的摇滚音乐，在这间一反常态、早已无人的舞厅中交错震荡着。

只有房间中部，一红一蓝两机正打得不可开交、难分难舍：从挥向对方重拳的力度来看，他们简直都想置对方于死地。不愧是针锋相对的死对头。

“你这劣质的音响设备，我等这一刻很久了！”

“废话连篇，毫无逻辑！”

除了机体碰撞、相互捶打发出的金属声响，选择使用肉搏滚在一起的两位情报官的咒骂声也此起彼伏，一同被埋没在震耳的摇滚背景音乐里。双方此次像是动了真格，迫不及待在彼此身上留下源于自己的各种伤痕。

看来回去得让救护车好好修理一下了——机体多处负伤的录音机这样思索着，一边再次向着声波扑去。声波只是冷静地转身避开这次袭击，同时向着不断靠近自己的录音机胸口狠狠踢去。毫无防备的录音机在结结实实挨了对方这一脚后，几个踉跄向后坐倒在地，同时他巨大的机体还连累着旁边的音响设备一起中了招，七零八落散乱在他身旁。

“嘶……”此时地上的录音机正因疼痛而呻吟着，磁带仓表面在碰撞中形成了触目惊心的裂痕，肩部及手臂连接处的伤口还在汩汩向外流淌出蓝色莹亮能量液，顺着红色机体外轮廓滴在地面形成蜿蜒的痕迹。罕见听到了敌人的大笑声后，他勉强抬起头雕望着摇摇晃晃正向自己迈步走来的声波，对方似乎想给自己来个致命一击；不过看那醉酒似的样子，对方应该也伤得不轻。

录音机迫使自己撑起身体，却触及到了意料之外的物件——一对从墙壁上被撞散的扩音器。他似乎敲定了什么主意，将手掌覆盖于其上，继续假装痛苦呻吟、实则悄悄等待着声波的接近。

尽管声波浑身上下也同样受到了严重的创伤，甚至内部电路系统还产生了些许紊乱：但是不要紧，至少对付目前这个“毫无还手之力”的机子已经足够了。声波死死盯着眼前的这具红色机体，一面尝试着重新连接修复体内受损的系统线路，一面弯腰拾起掉落在地面上的武器。

“嗨，我说声波……咱们歇会儿再打怎么样？”录音机示弱地摆了摆手赔笑道。

“建议：驳回。”声波毫无感情的电子音总是能拒人于千里之外，就像这样干脆利落地拒绝了录音机的请求。如果此时不趁机解决掉这个汽车人，后面不知道会多出多少麻烦。

“咦，我就知道。”

眼见声波要举起枪口准备给自己来一梭子送行，录音机迅速摸起散落在身边的扩音器，同时发送强烈音波，多重叠加版的精准攻击几乎瞬间将声波震翻在地并摔出去几十米远；反复高频且强烈的音波由两只扩音器中部发出，一浪高过一浪的声响让声波觉得音频接收器快要被撕裂了，而体内本就受损的线路程序也受到更加严重的摧残。即使如此，他却依然没有足够的时间去修复线路，即便只是想让自己觉得好受一点。

声音终于停下来了。还未适应的音频接收器仍然被滋滋的电子声填充，模糊中感受到什么物体摔落在地面的震颤——可能是对手那两个卑鄙的武器。声波在地板上挣扎着试图重新调整平衡系统站起来，结果却以失败告终——他被踉跄着走来的录音机再次一脚踹倒。博派通讯员的面甲上还残存着因破损而留下痕迹的干涸能量液，映着此时毫不掩饰的得意神情似乎显得略有些狰狞。声波侧着面甲趴在地上，继续努力用手臂支起上半身，却在接近成功的那一刻被对方用力踩住了头部、重新摔回地面。面罩抵在夜店坚硬的地板上，后脑施加的压力和对方恶趣味的碾压几乎让声波听见了近在咫尺的面罩碎裂的声响。下一秒，未来得及做出反应的声波就被对方掐住颈部电路从地面提起，能量传输被强制阻断、加之平衡系统依旧紊乱，悬空的那一刻他只觉得光学镜前天旋地转并充满了跳跃着的噪点。而录音机受伤的手臂也无法过久地支撑住这个和他同机型机子的重量，逞强过后的失手使对方只得承受再一次重重摔落。

如此上上下下的折腾，处于被动形势中的声波却依旧严格抑制着自己发声器不让自己在对手面前暴露出致命弱点，反倒是那个红色机子时不时因为身上破碎的伤口被拉扯到而开始痛得抱怨出声。

空隙中，声波再一次摇晃着抬起头，透过布满裂痕的护目镜扫视着周围：不远处有一个窗口，可以从这里逃脱出去——至少先远离了这个巨大隐患再说。然而意外的是，内部系统的严重损伤以及平衡系统紊乱让他连这短短的距离也无法完成，因为以目前的状态来看，他根本无法做到稳稳地站立。声波不断试图修复平衡程序，却意外发现能量因过度流失而不足，只能向着出口缓慢挪动机体。

录音机嘲讽似的大笑着从身后看着对手这段“滑稽”的表演，内芯感到一阵舒爽——真尼玛解气。他一瘸一拐、不慌不忙地走过去伸手拽住声波的小腿，努力将其拖到离窗口更远的位置。关于这样做的原因，可能录音机自己也说不上有什么具体打算，或许只是单纯不想再一次看到声波完成任务时那令人厌恶的高傲模样。

“声波，你还有什么话要说吗？”录音机将其拖至舞厅中部、使之面朝上，而自己则居高临下、洋洋得意地等待对方的回应。然而对方依旧毫无反应、丝毫没有一点要搭理自己的样子，这不禁让录音机有点恼怒。他低下身体俯视着声波，用力捏住对方下颌掰向自己，然而在护目镜和面罩的遮盖下却根本无法明了对方此时的表情。录音机不爽地贴近对方护目镜仔细查看，

“喂喂，声波你是不是怕……”

话音未落，极强的高频音波便以声波机体为中心向四周爆裂开来，而此时最为接近声波的录音机首当其冲。短时间内，录音机只觉得被冲击得七荤八素，他晕头转向地不断后退远离，企图以此摆脱这恼人的音波攻击；听觉系统似乎也受到了严重干扰，他死死捂住音频接收器，而这强烈的音波却仍然包围着他。

“…卑鄙！”愤怒又痛苦的通讯员一边翻滚一边咒骂着对方，虽然他也没时间想明白这就是自己早前用过的招数。

这突如其来的攻击虽然爆发力强劲，但并没有持续太长时间——由于声波体内能量过低，此次行动被迫中止。声波转动头部，企图检查对方是否还具有行动能力。或许是没有借助扩音器等外界强化设备，又或许是持续时间过于短暂，录音机在低迷了一段时间后便重新忍着痛感摇晃着爬起来。尽管听力上的损伤还未完全恢复，但这相比较而言简直不足称为是伤。

声波企图反击的行为完全惹恼了录音机，他从远处跌跌撞撞地朝这边移动，顺路捡起自己的电子扰频枪握在手中。遇到还在地板上想要挣扎起身的声波，他想也没想直接用机体结实地压了上去，一直攥得紧紧的拳头直接招呼上了声波早已被折磨出裂痕的面罩。

“你以为就你现在这副模样能杀死我？”博派汽车人气急败坏地用手指抠在面罩边缘将其强行揭下，拆礼物似的看见平日里总处于掩盖之下的面孔竟带着些许惊诧，然而这种神情转瞬即逝。录音机稍带不满地哼着，从声波机体上起身站稳，用手中的枪直直顶在声波头雕中心。

“我看你这样子应该也没什么话好说了吧。”录音机撇撇嘴，眼前这种场面他都不知道盼望了多久，现在终于有了机会。

而此时，安静躺在地板上、被愤怒的对手用枪指着的狂派情报官，许是太过了解对手的武器性能与对方性格，竟面露微笑地瞧着位于上方的敌人。

“……你笑什么？”头一次看到声波这不合时宜的笑容，百思不得其解的录音机将手中的枪又攥紧了几分。

“录音机，低劣。”

声波只是缓缓从口中吐出这几个字，带着同往日一般的高傲，自下而上优雅地望着这个因怒火而暴走的机子，似乎处于优势地位的那个人依旧是自己——看着死敌因自己而恼羞成怒、却无法真正做到痛下杀手，到底还是很愉悦的。毕竟，以那枪的扰频性能来看，的确无法对自己性命造成多大威胁；而且就目前这种态势而言，声波也无法想象出第二种可以干掉自己的方法了，除非直接开膛破肚将火种暴力破坏掉——虽然这似乎并不是眼前这个机子的办事风格。

这短短几个没有掺杂任何情感的电子音，却硬是被录音机听出了浓烈的嘲讽意味。他呆愣在原地，显然他没有料到声波到了如此境地还会带给自己这么多的“惊喜”，而每一个“惊喜”都狠狠砸在自己的怒点上。

声波面甲先前被攻击的位置依然在隐隐作痛，但是相比于目睹对手无能狂怒时的可笑模样，声波还是非常愿意忍痛转动面甲、主动迎上录音机的视线，看看对手到底有多少能耐。他轻蔑地再次开口，意图再一次激怒对方：

“声波，优——呃唔…！”

口腔突然被异物阻塞使得声波不得不终止这次的挑衅言论。在他张口的间隙，录音机将那杆干扰枪下移，用前端枪管直接启开对方唇齿并用力捅入进去。反复在口腔进出的枪管不断顶弄着深处咽喉部位，在带出大量电解液的同时也使狂派情报官难受得想要猛烈干咳呕吐；这一过激举动不断逼出声波生理性的清洗液，混杂着从口腔中流出的电解液使整个场面更加不堪。

“你是想说你很优越，是吗？”

录音机一边讽刺、一边用力往下戳弄着对方脆弱的喉管，满意地欣赏对方无助地握着枪管、口中含糊呜咽着在地板上因难受而扭动的图景。

“还有，‘低劣’这点我倒是可以自我证明一下。”

录音机嗤嗤地笑着，猛地从声波口中抽出枪管。口腔突然被“解放”，反倒使声波得以猛烈咳嗽起来，这让他整个机体明显地颤抖着。

录音机转而移至敌人下方的腿部。似乎意识到对方意图的声波此时顾不上咽喉的不适，用尽力踢打着对方，面甲上真正罕见地露出了惊慌神情——目前的情况确实不曾在他的考虑范围之内；他四处寻觅自己武器的下落，却绝望地发现在早前袭击中就被撞飞至自己当前无法触及到的区域。

红色机子在被狠狠踹了几脚后，终于费劲钳制住了对方胡乱蹬着的双腿。左臂将其禁锢住并不断向前压制，直到右手得以顺利接触并扯下对方的对接面板。感受到下身一凉，声波头脑中“继续反抗浪费能量”和“放弃挣扎珍惜能量”这两个令机懊恼的念头拧成一团，不知如何抉择。

只可惜现实并没有给他过多的时间去考虑这些。

尽管枪管早已被自己口中的电解液充分润滑过，可在强行捅进干涩窄小、未经扩张的接口时的生涩摩擦感还是让声波痛苦地挣扎起来。双腿被对方钳制住，因而只能上半身小幅度地扭动；声波努力忍受着痛感和逐渐产生的奇特感受、力图在过程中保持噤声，以等待对方结束此次低劣的侮辱行动。

“喂，你这里没被用过吗？我还以为你们老大会经常拆你呢……”录音机加快了手上动作笑着说，“还有，给我点反应啊，不然我不会结束的。”

干扰枪管进出频率的突然加快不禁让声波机体温度骤然升高、排气扇叫嚣着轰鸣作响。而身后接口内部的枪管坏心思地突然左右旋转、管身突出的纹路以及准星凶猛刮.蹭过声波内部的传感节点，更是让这位狂派情报官再也无法忍受住，开始弓起身张口无声尖叫起来。

满意地看着声波完全沉浸于“被羞辱”时产生的快感当中，录音机之前的愤怒芯情转而被愉悦所代替。他一面换着手中的花样折腾对方，一边调侃着：

“声波，这枪确实无法杀掉你，我对此也深感惋惜。但是你想不想尝试一下在这个时候挨一枪的感觉？”

录音机根本没想征求对方的意见。他在快要达到对方快感巅峰时直接扣下扳机，电子扰频枪发射出的射线瞬间使对方机体强制过载*。声波在过载中剧烈抽搐着机体，却觉机体各项功能似乎都不在自己控制范围内了：排热系统似乎出现了故障，只觉得高温感紧密包裹着他，他渴望发出声音宣泄而实际也只能张着嘴、却无法发出任何声响，最终在逐渐麻痹的感官中被迫下线恢复。

录音机将自己的枪从对方体内拔出来，随意甩几下企图将上面黏着的液体清除干净。“这次应该算是我赢了吧？”这样想着，录音机开始考虑起“偷偷连接声波内线给威震天发个消息，让他来接情报官回基地”的可能性，毕竟让这么大个霸天虎在人类的夜店里躺着也不太像话哈。

但是一想到这样做的后果可能是多一个机追杀自己……那还是算了吧。

End.

——————————  
*强制过载：在漫画中对录音机这杆电子干扰枪的功能描写，就是发射出的射线会让被射中的机体线路过载，从而无法控制自己的各项功能。在Marvel元祖漫第28章和第32章都有过提及。☜bt脑洞来源、万恶之源  



End file.
